The Adventures Of The Greatest Portal Master
by IzanaCrow
Summary: Follow the tale of Montivisto and his journey to become the greatest portal master and all of Fury.


I can't remember the last time I had contact with people my age. I've been an out cast since all the kids my age were able to control portals and become Portal Masters. Able to summon creatures from another dimension to battle the waring tribes of the planet Fury. All my peers can summon things like cyclops or drolls, this one kid named Ignal can summon tree demons and I can't even summon chompies the weakest of these creatures. My name is Montivisto but call me Monty for short, and this is my story.

"Montivisto can you ever get this part right, for the sake of all we love please open a portal." my dad scolded as I failed to open a portal again.

"I'm sorry dad but maintaining the portal is too hard." I said frustrated.

To open a portal you have to pour all your energy and a fraction of your soul into an object you trust. My dad the most powerful portal master in the South Woods uses a old well at the center of town where he can summon schools of creatures. I on the other hand cant open a portal on my pocket watch my mother gave me before she died in the second great portal war. I walked about in town and as usual I was made fun of by the ones who I used to call friends.

"There's the Chieftain's blunder." Ignal called out.

"Yeah can you not open a portal you poor hiccup." Nyla the second greatest teen portal master in the village shouted.

I sat on my fathers well and made a wish in the stary night sky.

"Please Eon, all father of portal masters let me make a portal."  
>All of a sudden the well began to stir a portal was opening and before everyone's eyes I opened a portal. I got up in a hurry but I slipped in the well and fell in the portal. I traveled throughout what looked to be time and space itself and a figure of light appeared before me.<p>

"Welcome portal master." said the voice from the light.

"Who are you." I said.

"I am Eon and I heard your wish and I'm sending you to a place where I will make you the greatest portal master in all of Fury."

All of a sudden I blacked out.

"Hello...hello...hey human wake up." A voice called.

When I woke up I saw what looked to be a dragon.

"Who are you?" I asked in surprised and a little fearful.

"I'm Spyro and im a skylander." He said with pride.

"What is a skylander? " I asked in confusion.

"Where the greatest of all creatures in the realm of the Skylands, we battle the forces of evil where ever we go." He replied.

"So where am I in this place?" I asked.

"Your in the realm of magic home to the magic element of skylanders, come I'll show you around."

So he took me to magic castle home to the magic counsel and I met other magic skylanders; Dr Pop Fizz the alchemist, Wrecking Ball the builder, along with Voodoo the witch doctor. The design of this castle was so amazing that it even rivaled U'nuk castle on the western sea back home. Then from the ceiling I saw the light again but it dimmed and became a Mage of sorts.

"Thank you Spyro I'll take it from here." The Mage said.

I recognized the voice it was Eon.

"So are you ready to learn how to make portals Monty?"

I shook my head in compliance. And followed Eon to Pop Fizz's lab there he mixed a potion and told me to drink. I drank it down so bitter to the taste I nearly got sick.

"Now open a portal." Eon commanded.

So I concentrated on my watch, the hour and minute hands were flying, I pointed the watch in the opposite direction and a portal was created. A river of happiness filled my heart I finally opened a portal using my watch.

"Thank you Eon thank you." I said with glee.

"Where only getting started." Eon said.

Pop Fizz asked for my watch and when I gave it to him he connected it to a glove and then he put it on my hand.

"Perfect Fit" he said as he marveled at his work.

And then he gave me small stone totems that looked like him and Spyro.

"You are now a portal master and with this glove you can battle other skylanders, once you beat them ask for there totems and when u set the totem on the face of your watch u will summon them from Skylands to fight for you. Eon said

I was amazed at this device and thought that people at home would flip if they found out where I am.

"Now open a storage portal, to do this wave your hand with the glove up and down then set your skylanders in it then close it by closing your hand."

I did as he said and continued to learn about the skylanders there are eight elements Undead, Life, Air, Fire, Water, Magic, Tech, and Earth. Each with there own powers and abilities. Eon also said that I can visit the Skylands any time I wanted to by opening a portal and going through.

"This is all I have to teach you young portal master and now I give u a quest unite the world of Fury and end the wars that tear your planet apart, Goodbye for now and I will see you soon."

After that he sent me back to Fury. When I returned home my father looked at me with worry and asked where I been. I gave him a made up story and went to bed.

The next morning I went to town and got breakfast and as usual I got teased.

"So I guess your dad tried to get rid of you sense he sent you through that portal." Ignal said.

"Look Ignal do you want a portal battle." I said with confidence.

He burst into laughter and said "So you learned how to open portals well I guess since you of all people challenged me how can I refuse."

So people gathered in the center of town as Ignal and I squared off.

"If you lose which I know you will you will have leave town and never come back but if you I'll give you my title" Ignal said boastfully as he summoned a tree demon from the portal tattoo on his chest.

I put on my glove, called Spyro and from my hand spouted the purple dragon. The tree demons began to cower at the sight of the dragon. I gave Spyro the command to attack, "All fired up" He said as he blew a hot smoldering purple flame and turned the tree demons to ash. The crowd and even my dad cheered and marveled as I single-handedly destroyed three tree demons and also at my skylander.

I recalled Spyro and threw my fist up in victory and proclaimed "I am now the greatest teen portal master of the South Woods.

"Congratulations Son" my father declared as he warped his arms around me.

"Your mother would be proud"

I know this won't be the only battle that awaits me but I swear to Master Eon that I will end the wars that plague this world.


End file.
